Degrassi: Las Vegas
Degrassi: Las Vegas is the mid-season Spring Break movie event and twenty-ninth and thirtieth episodes of Season 12 of Degrassi. Overview After winning tickets for a trip to Vegas at a fundraiser, a bunch of the Degrassi kids take off on a spring break adventure that none of them will ever forget. Main Plot Drew can't wait to tie the knot with Bianca in Vegas, but as the date gets closer, he finds himself longing for a big, traditional Torres family wedding. When Drew contacts his mom, Audra travels to Las Vegas determined to put a stop to the ceremony, leaving Bianca furious that Drew is second guessing the nuptials. Drew then decides to plan a big gesture by singing to Bianca while everyone else was playing an instrument and he reproposes to her and she says yes. In the end, they have an engagement party celebrating their engagement. Sub Plot Katie's ecstatic that she's been accepted to her dream school, Stanford University, but when her parents break the news that they can't afford to send her away, she comes up with a plan: go to Vegas and win her tuition. Katie then decided to sneak into a casino underaged and play Blackjack where she meets the man who created FaceRange he then gives Katie 1,000 dollars saying she's worth it Katie then loses all her money playing Blackjack. Katie then visits Darrin about getting a job but instead he gives her the money back in exchange for a day with her. When she decides to accept the offer, Darrin says that he will pay one full year at Stanford if she would have sex with him. At first she considers it but in the end she runs out of his hotel room and doesn't hook up with him. Trivia= *This episode took place during spring break, making it the fourth episode to do so (after Bust a Move, Paradise City, and Boom Boom Pow). *The episode was originally titled Lovefool, a song by The Cardigans. *This episode focused entirely on the group of students who go to Vegas. *This episode aired as a one-hour premiere. *This episode was called Degrassi: Las Vegas in both the United States and Canada. *This is the first Degrassi Movie since Degrassi Takes Manhattan. *This episode took place 2 days after Tonight, Tonight. *This also marks the one year anniversary of Anson's death. *Katie and Drew talked for the first time since Gives You Hell (1). *This episode is rated TV-14-S, making this the second Vegas episode to carry the TV-14 rating. *This marks the end of Jake and Katie's relationship. *This episode had a special opening instead of the regular one. *This is the first episode since LoveGame to only have 2 plots. *This is Omar Torres's first appearance since My Body Is A Cage (2). *The song that Drew sings at the end is I Can't Help Falling in Love With You by Elvis Presley. *While Drew is singing to Bianca, Fiona is playing the bongos, Mo is playing an accordion, Adam is playing an upright bass, Imogen is playing the xylophone, Marisol is playing the tambourine, & Audra is playing the maracas. |-| Gallery= Jatiemarimo.jpg Marimojatie.jpg Dg122930-6.jpg Dg122930-4.jpg Dg122930-3.jpg Dg122930-2.jpg Dg122930-1.jpg Degrassi-friday-promo.jpg Tumblr metxrais141r5uoxco1 1280.jpg Sdkfj.jpg Sdfswe.jpg Sdfmjsf.jpg Lkfs;l.jpg Kljlkf.jpg Kldjgl.jpg Kldfl;.jpg Kjlkdf.jpg Iouf.jpg Iou9.jpg Gfhfdg.jpg Dlkg.jpg 98fsdkf.jpg Xcvdg.jpg Soweir.jpg Skfjslk.jpg 481297_547465991930766_564116_n.jpg S;lewe.jpg S;ldfk.jpg Power.jpg Oiuhgk.jpg Lsfk;s.jpg Lsd;kf.jpg Lkjflk.jpg L;skf.jpg L;kfsj.jpg Ksljdf.jpg Kslfkf.jpg Klsjdfkl.jpg Kfdjgl.jpg Kf;sl.jpg Gfgfs.jpg Dgkldg.jpg Dfgoi.jpg 998j.png 9iopio.png 78yuio.png 98oiu.png 7yuiioy.png 897uioh.png 9789ui.png 897uijjj.png 8789uioh.png 87uioggg.png 87iuou.png Uiojiu.png 8789uioiu.png 8uij.png 8u8ui.png 99jjhg.png 897uuio.png 708y9uiiio.png Uiyuiy7uihjk.png 89uiojjjjhg.png 890uiiouii.png 78uiojj.png 89ujjji.png 890uio.png 98uioddd.png 8oi.png 98890ui.png 4534te.png Yuoi.png 897uio.png 980uijoo.png 789ui.png 8888jj.png 99jjjb.png 989ij.png 99jgfff.png 8hjhjhj.png 9uoj.png 89iob.png 8uioh.png 89uih.png 99jjjj.png 8uigg.png 8778uii.png 9878oih.png 87u8oi.png 897yu.png 899ijj.png 89ijvv.png 78ihu.png 79yihu.png 87yuhio.png 89u9uj.png 8u90p.png 897ui8u.png 89uiou.png 9uuio.png 89uiom.png 89uiojjj.png 89iuoi.png 9999j.png 878oui.png 999hg.png 87777h.png 7hhhhjjj.png 89789ui.png 987uoi.png 766ujh.png 388340_547466068597425_1301460756_n.jpg 47622_547465995264099_1734818716_n.jpg Tumblr_mf21afbCAs1rykg0vo1_500.jpg Iouionnnk.png |-| Promos= *TeenNick Degrassi: Las Vegas Extended Promo * Degrassi Las Vegas: Dos and Don'ts * Teennick:Next Friday * MuchMusic:Las Vegas Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Dylan Everett as Campbell Saunders *Sarah Fisher as Becky Baker *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin *Jacob Neayem as Mo Mashkour *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres Special Guest Stars *Hedley as themselves Guest Starring *Kate Hewlett as Margaret Matlin *Erik Knudsen as Darrin Howe *Ramona Milano as Audra Torres Supporting Cast *Jose Arias as Drag queen *Sharlan Cuffy as Burlesque dancer *Edward Jaunz as Omar Torres *Earl "Bubba" McClean as Pit boss *Sheldon McIntosh as Drag queen *Juliana Semenova as Burlesque dancer *Shaun Shetty as Steve Patel Absences *Craig Arnold as Luke Baker *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak *Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh *Lyle O'Donohoe as Tristan Milligan *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Alex Steele as Tori Santamaria *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton |-| Quotes= |-| Featured Music= *''"Closer"'' by Tegan and Sara *''"Shake It Out"'' by The Lions Rampant *''"Turn It Up"'' by Kardinal Offshall *''"Let It Go"'' by Frank+Derol *''"High Heels Short Skirts"'' by John Savannah *''"Welcome To My Fantasy"'' by Super Estella *''"Singing In The Dark"'' by Miaoux Miaoux *''"Be My Girl"'' by Vibrolux *''"Keep My Eyes Shut"'' by This Sound Will Save You *''"Kiss You Inside Out"'' by Hedley *''"Wicked Disco"'' by Speedboats& Big Explosions *''"Lighting Bolt"'' by Meursault *''"Can't Help But Falling In Love"'' by Luke Bilyk (Original by Elvis Presley) |-| Links= *Watch Las Vegas (1) on YouTube *Watch Las Vegas (2) on YouTube *Watch Degrassi: Las Vegas on YouTube Category:Degrassi Category:Season 12 Category:Season 12 Episodes Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Degrassi Movie